


A Paradox's child

by Trashcan_mar



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (Ill had more tags later maybe), Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Fluff, Gen, It's pretty vanilla for the first few chapters ngl, No Smut, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), There's a major death but that will change, i wanna make that clear, then comes angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28862787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashcan_mar/pseuds/Trashcan_mar
Summary: (This is about the characters, not the cc!)Time travel is a risky business, one wrong move can create a paradox. All of the present and future alternating. Creating another abyss that unknow events. What if you were strung along and you, yourself is the center of the cosmic chaos.(Once again, warning the first few chapters there isn't time travel)
Relationships: ALL PLATONIC, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 115





	1. Stormy night

Change is inevitable, like time, it stops for no one. For a small country, it had known only change. The tides of war crashing upon it like tsunamis. It’s born from war and it would die from it as well. Yet, that wasn’t the case. The country strived and stood back up from the destruction that breathed through. The country would live to see another sunrise and sunset. The inhabitants rebuild and heal the fallen nation. 

This time they made sure that history of pain and misery would repeat itself. Of course, everyone messed up, yet, the youth found themselves setting the example. Though it was tough on them as well. War was all they knew, and they never had a chance to breathe. They couldn’t recognize the fresh air without hints of smoke, or alcohol, or blood. The country wasn’t the only one that was healing. The wounds of betrayal were still open. They cut deep and left a nasty scar. 

Familiar faces would come and go. Though they would leave with the possibility of coming back. Days turned into months, as months turned into years. Elections came and passed, new adventures became stories before they realized it, the worst was years ago. 

The storm poured over the country. The pitter-patter of the rain had awakened a certain youngling. The young enderman hybrid crept out of his room. Walking as quietly to his father’s door. He managed to open the door without a meer sound. 

He was careful with his movements as he approached the bed. The child looked down on his slumbering parent. 

The kid lightly tapped his father on the shoulder but no response. He attempted to nudge the older man awake. 

“Dad,” he whimpered, yet what came was a much more terrifying noise. Promptly jolting his father awake. The older blond eased his shoulders as soon as he noticed that it was just his son. 

“What are you doing here, Ranboo?” He asked as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. When he looked back down at his son there was silence. He then heard the soft drumming of the rain. Tommy laughed and lifted Ranboo to his side. 

Tommy threw the cover onto Ranboo, though the both of them knew they weren’t that tired. The hybrid’s father had to think of it would end up another all-nighter. 

It wouldn’t affect Ranboo that much, being half enderman meant that he didn’t need as much sleep like a regular human. Unlike his father, who was human and needed those ten hours of sleep. 

Ranboo watched as the light flickered on. His father turned to him, 

“Do you feel tired?” Tommy asked, 

“Not really.” He heard the tiny voice answer. Tommy sighed, they sat in silence for about a few minutes. Ranboo stared at the ceiling and would cringe at the mere sounds of water. He could never understand why adults said it calmed them. Maybe it was because he was half enderman, he wasn’t quite fond of water before. 

A few minutes passed, everything was peaceful. Even though Ranboo didn’t particularly like the rain, the two were in a fairly neutral state. Tommy was focused on something else, his mind wandering carelessly. 

With a quick flash and soon followed boom, the peace was interrupted. Ranboo shifted closer to his father. Tommy wrapped his arm around his son instinctively. 

Tommy glanced down at Ranboo. He was still cuddling close to his father. The older blond gently rubbed his back. He attempted to comfort Ranboo. 

“Ey, I think I have a good story to tell you.” Tommy chimed, the drew the attention of the boy. His father began his story, Ranboo was his main victim whenever his father decided to tell tales of the past. Which meant that he could likely predict what would happen. 

Tommy never failed to recall the story with excitement. Even with the everlasting enthusiasm, Ranboo felt himself nodding off. It wasn’t long before his father heard the soft snore interrupt him. 

He carefully picked up the hybrid and carried him to his room. His father could help but think about how big the boy was. Likely due to those genes, but he was so young. 

Tommy entered his bedroom and tucked him in. Before he backed out he spotted the little plush moobloom. He picked it up and placed it next to Ranboo. Even when sleeping the hybrid instinctively snatched the plush. Soon his father was gone and quietly closed the door.


	2. It begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The recounting of when Ranboo's abilities and memory problems start to occur.

Was the reason why Enderman didn’t sleep because they dream of home? Was this what the end was like? Sometimes those dreams were so vivid. Yet, when Ranboo awoke, they were blurrier than a foggy window. 

Ranboo’s memory problems started when his powers started to develop. It was early morning, as he and his father were on their way to visit his Uncle. They arrived at the house and were greeted by his Uncle. He looked overworked but still in good spirits. 

Once Ranboo had seen him he took a running start at him. His uncle welcomed him with open arms. As he was ready to receive a hug, his uncle was meant with nothing. Only the wind and odd noise. 

It didn’t take long for the two adults to become panicked. Tommy was much more erratic than Tubbo. The two soon heard a faint scream. They rushed towards where they believed the scream came from.  
Ranboo was found in L’mantree. He clung to a branch, his thoughts were cluttered. If he let go would he break a bone? Would it hurt or would it be painless? Those thoughts calmed as he heard his father’s voice,

“Ranboo!” He managed to look down at his dad and uncle. 

“Dad!” He screamed back, the blur of the moment made him lose his grip. He shut his eyes tight, as he awaited the impact. 

Luckily his dad caught him before he could hit the ground. He opened his eyes to see the worried faces of the older men. 

His father let out a sigh of relief. Soon Ranboo found himself in a tight embrace. He heard his Uncle laugh, why? Ranboo pushed back and stared at his father.

“What happened, why am I here?” The hybrid questioned, the two could clearly see that he was in a disorganized state. 

“You teleported here, you don’t remember?” his Uncle replied, this just furthered his confusion. They probably would’ve had better reactions to the recent developments. Though it now seems that Ranboo’s power might be a bigger problem than they expected. 

The three returned to the house, and the only thing that they were glad about was there were little to no injuries. Only a few splinters, yet they were focused on the other problem. 

Was this memory loss going to be a side effect every time he uses his powers? Tommy and Tubbo talked privately about it. Ranboo was in a different room, though his father was anxious about leaving him alone. 

This was new, and the two had many questions. Ranboo did too but he didn’t focus on it for long. 

After a bit, Tubbo got up and walked over to a chest. Tommy was a bit thrown off by the immediate actions. Then Tubbo turned around with a book and quill. 

“If this is a permanent side effect then maybe he should write everything done.” He proposed his idea, 

“What if it doesn’t work, I mean what if… what if…” Tommy tried to rebuttal the offer, but instead, he started zoning out. He couldn’t help but remember an old ghost. 

Tubbo put a hand on his shoulder, pulling Tommy out of the haze. They didn’t exchange any words, they didn’t need to recount those times. Even without mentioning his name he still haunted the two. 

“If it worked for him, then maybe it would work for him too.” Tubbo put softly, trying to be as calm at the moment as possible. 

“It’s different, right?” Tommy laughed in a melancholic tone, he felt Tubbo’s grip on his shoulder tighten. 

“It is different.” 

Ranboo heard the door open, he immediately turned around to see his father and Uncle. He sprung up as the two walked over to him. His Uncle bent down to Ranboo’s height, which wasn’t that far down. 

His Uncle had his behind his back, soon revealing a book. Ranboo stared at the book. He felt his dad ruffle his hair. His Uncle soon started to explain,

“Well, since your powers might be messing with your memory, we thought this might help.” he was never the one for eye contact, but Ranboo could see his Uncle’s comforting smile. 

“So, what do I do with it?” Ranboo asked, 

“You write down everything that happens in your day.” His Uncle answered, 

“Everything?” his voice muttered, his Uncle and father laughed,

“No, but like the important things, like chores or girl’s snaps.” His father said ending with a laugh, as his Uncle chuckled as well. Ranboo didn’t really get the joke but took the book. 

While his Uncle and father talked, Ranboo wrote the first thing in the book. 

\- I almost fell out of a tree, that wasn’t so fun. Then Uncle gave me this book cause memory problems (?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with an actual chapter! If anyone curious about Ranboo's age in this I'll explain. He's around 10 to 11 in this one. In the previous one, he was 6 to 7. In the next, there will be another time skip. 
> 
> Other than that I hope you enjoyed it, don't forget to grab some water or something to eat if you haven't already. See you guys next chapter!


	3. Good morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up cause there's a lot of laughing this chapter cause I feeling repetitive. U^U

Time flies, Ranboo stumbled out of bed. He stretched and started his daily routine. He kneeled down to a small bookshelf, he started running his hand across the spines of the book. He soon found his journal. 

After getting clothed he finally stepped out of his room. He finds himself now downstairs. He opened the book and sees that he’s already finished half of his routine. 

Ranboo walked into the kitchen, where he saw his father and Uncle. They were talking casually until they noticed the hybrid. The two perked up. 

“Ranboo, my son!” His father chimed and stood up. He held out his arms, as Ranboo bent down and hugged his father. 

“Good morning, Ranboo,” His Uncle greeted him. His father released him and he greeted him back,

“Good morning, Uncle.” His father sat back down, Ranboo passed the two and grabbed an apple from a nearby cabinet. 

“Hm, are you forgetting something?” His Uncle said as he took a sip of his coffee. Ranboo raised an eyebrow, he pulled out his journal and attempted to see if missed something. He soon heard his father and Uncle snicker. 

Ranboo looked up at the two. They tried to hold in their laughter as Ranboo glanced at them. What was he missing? Was this just a joke and he hadn’t caught on yet? 

The hybrid swag around the calendar. Maybe today was important. He dragged his finger across the days. Until he reached the day that wasn’t marked with a huge X. 

When he realized what day it was he hadn’t seen his Uncle and Father walk up behind him. 

“Happy birthday!” his father and Uncle yelled in unison. This rightfully spooks Ranboo. After the small yelp, Ranboo turns and the three gather into a group hug. 

The rest of the morning was filled with reminiscing. It was like tradition, they would look through old memory journals. Ranboo was able to recount some of the things written in there, then immediately shy away from the ones he couldn’t. 

After a while of reading and some jokes later, there was a bang. The three looked over to the door. With a few more bangs Tommy got up and swung open the door. 

Stood in the doorway was Quackity and his cousin, Fundy. He instantly welcomed them in. 

“What’s up, Big Q?” Tommy asked, 

“Were here for your kid!” Quackity answered, and promptly dragged Ranboo out of the house. Tommy and Tubbo watched as the three walked out of L’manberg’s wall. Ranboo appeared back at the entrance and waved goodbye to his father and Uncle.

Then he was gone again. Tommy and Tubbo sat back on the couch. Then the room was filled with brief laughter. Tubbo looked over at his friend. 

“Where does the time go?” Tommy laughed, 

“War, paperwork, therapy, parenting and co-parenting,” Tubbo answered, half-jokingly. The two share a chuckle. 

“Remember when I brought him?” 

“Ha, yeah, yeah I remember.”

0oO00OoO 

It had been a year since Tubbo had seen his friend. He worried that he was dead. Yet, the small ominous messages from his friend kept his hope alive. 

Maybe he had just gotten lost, or he needed space. Tubbo somewhat wanted to drop everything too and adventure through the forest, but sadly he was more responsible than his friend. 

Though he could get too caught up in his work. Even if he wasn’t running the nation he was still a prominent figure in the cabinet. 

Tubbo occasionally slipped into doing a marathon of work. Before he knew it had been hours or even worse a whole entire day. 

Late one night, as you would, surrounded by papers and books. Tubbo could find himself stuck. He stared down at the sheet. 

He gripped the document, but before he could do anything. He got the simple message,

“GOOD, YOU'RE STILL UP!” 

He let the paper graciously fall from his hands. Then there was light banging. He dashed to the door and swung open the door to reveal a very tired looking   
Tommy. Tubbo stared in disbelief. 

“May… May I come in?” Tommy nervously asked, then he immediately was rushed in by his friend. 

“Of course, but where the hell have you been?” Tubbo voiced, 

“You’ve been gone for a year, and not only that but the only thing that, the only thing that’s let me know that we were alive were ominous as hell!” He harped, while he did. Tommy reached behind him and grabbed something. 

Tubbo ranted and looked back at his friend. Tommy pulled out a baby. Tubbo stopped dead mid-rant. He held a hand over his mouth in surprise. 

“I'm a father now if that explains anything.” Soon silence filled the room. Tubbo stared at the infant that wriggled in his friend’s hands. 

The two sat down on the couch. Not many words were exchanged. 

“I’m sorry, I should’ve told you before but I was busy.” 

“Understandable, so what’s their name?” 

Tommy realized he hadn’t introduced his own kid yet. He looked down at the hybrid who was fixated on new surroundings. 

“His name is Ranboo.” 

“Why Ranboo?”

“Uh, a random traveler gave me the idea.” Tommy hesitated to answer, Tubbo was too focused on his friend’s mannerisms. 

“Could you hold him?” 

“Sure,” Tommy handed the baby to Tubbo, and as soon he gave him the kid he passed out on the floor. 

The rest of the morning was filled with concern and running around. It was a giant mess. 

0ooO00OooO

The two laughed once more, recounting the early days. Tubbo stopped momentarily and stared at his friend. 

“I just remembered something, did you ever know who that traveler was?” He questioned, Tommy turned to his friend. 

“Not really, they just suggested the name and then left…” Tommy said he couldn’t even describe what the stranger looked like. The memory was fuzzy and even the voice had become distorted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so there won't be a lot of bigger time skips in later chapters. Ranboo is his regular age here. Also, I wanted to keep rather or not Tommy is his bio or adoptive dad ambiguous. 
> 
> Other than that, I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you're having a good day. If you haven't already go get some water or something to eat.


	4. First snow and likely the last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, there is a death that occurs in this chapter, though it technically isn't a major character death--

The three arrived at the docks. Ranboo held his arm, he tried to keep his eyes off the water below. Yet they just kept being dragged back to the huge source. His distorted reflection staring back at him. 

Fundy placed a hand on Ranboo’s arm. The two stood as Quackity prepared the boats. While he did, Fundy reeled his hand back and retracted into his coat pocket. 

Then pulled out a small box. The fox handed it to Ranboo,

“I forgot to give this to you at the house,” The hybrid opened the box, revealing black and white gloves. 

“Oh, thank you, Fundy, but why…” Before the endermen hybrid could continue, Quackity swang around to the two. With a big grin, he announced,

“It’s a surprise, now get in the boats!” With that the three got in their own boats, Ranboo was more hesitant and was leading behind. 

It was still pretty early, with no cloud in the sky. Ranboo found himself in unknown territory. The passing landmasses that were left untouched. They traveled deeper, as the salty breeze brushed against them.

The world around them continued to change. When Ranboo looked back and noticed that home was no longer visible. Time moved slower and slower with little to no conversation. Ranboo being left alone in his thoughts, the doubt that weighed on his shoulders. 

What if something happened like the boat suddenly got dragged underwater? Or It started raining, or or or… Ranboo’s mind raced, worse scenario after the other, and only getting worse. Fundy looked back at the hybrid. 

He saw that Ranboo was staring blankly into the distance. Ranboo shook his head and noticed Fundy was looking at him. 

“We can turn back if you need us to!” Fundy shouted at Ranboo, the hybrid contemplated about it. Then he thought, it’s a clear day, they’ve been here before and if it wasn’t safe they wouldn’t have brought him. 

“Nah, we don’t need to!” Ranboo reassured the fox, Fundy nodded and near a cost. The three arrive at a shore that was sheltered with ice and snow. Ranboo looked at white stuff that covered the majority of the ground. 

Fundy, Quackity, and Ranboo climbed out the boats. The hybrid stared in awe, the fox nudged his arm. Ranboo then realized the gloves. He quickly put them on, perfect fit, as two walked around the wintry land. 

Ranboo watched as Fundy made a snowball and threw it at a distracted Quackity. The man turned out and let out a fake gasp. 

Then the two were now engaged in a snowball fight. Ranboo watched from a safe distance. The hybrid decided to crouch down and cupped some snow. 

Fundy was distracted while making another snowball. When he had finished, Fundy felt the cold hit the back of his head. He spun around to his cousin snickering. 

It was starting to become midday. Fundy and Randoo made a snowman. Quackity insisted he scout out the area for a village. Usually, villagers were nonviolent, though pillagers were. 

When the two were about to make a second snowman until Quackity stumbled out of the nearby forest. Fundy waved him over but he didn’t move.

“Hey guys, come here!” He called them over, the two departed the unfinished snowman. Ranboo pulled out his memory journal and documented the previous events. 

The three now found themselves traversing deeper into the woods. Fundy tensed up, this wasn’t part of the plan. Ranboo had no say nor did he understand what was going on. 

“Fundy, I know that this is kind of unexpected, and I uh… I just wanted to show you two this.” He pushed the pines aside to reveal a small cottage. The two were left confused by the reveal. 

The cottage was nothing special. It was fairly simple and even had a cozy look to it. There was a horse in a stable that was connected to the cottage. When further analyzed it was unlike villager architecture. Clearly, it was not a part of a village. 

“Whose is this?” Fundy finally asked. Quackity gave him a ghastly smile. Fundy and Ranboo watch him walk towards the cottage and wave them to him. The two were hesitant but only joined along just to make sure he doesn’t do anything drastic. 

“It’s his',” Quackity told the fox, it took a second for Fundy to realize who he was talking about. 

“Why are we here, Quackity?”

“C’mon, I haven’t been the only one holding a grudge!” 

“Okay, maybe a little, but right now!?” The two started to argue. Ranboo tugged on his shirt sleeve. Not knowing how to interrupt the conflict. 

Luckily he didn’t need to. The two stopped arguing when they heard a door open. The three look up and see a piglin, who was draped in some fancy, arctic wear. The three were frozen as the piglin stared at them.

Another person, much older, was human in contrast to the piglin. Time stood still. No one said a word, worried and fearful faces were met with confused and unfazed faces. The first one to break the silence was the older gentleman,

“Fundy, what are you doing here?” Ranboo felt out of place, he could guess who the piglin was but it was only a guess. Who were these people and how did they know Fundy.

“I don’t know, we accidentally found this place, grandpa,” Fundy replied, Quackity turned to him. The answer was seemingly not convincing as the two walked down to the group. Now closer up, Ranboo fully took in the appearance of the two. 

“Whatever you’re here for, you’re probably not getting it.” The piglin said with his monotone voice. The piglin then looked at the lankier figure of the three. He avoided eye contact with him seeing that he was part endermen. 

“We wouldn’t want to keep you here for longer, but who is that?” The older man piped up, Fundy turned to Ranboo.   
“Oh, this is Ranboo, Tommy’s son.” The fox properly introduced the hybrid. Ranboo gave a weak smile but he couldn’t retain it for long. 

The human and piglin glanced at each other. Their expression mirrored each other. Did they not believe Fundy? Before that conversation could further, Quackity stepped in. 

“No, Technoblade, I’m here for a fight.” Quackity requested as this confirmed Ranboo’s suspicions. The piglin, who towered over the two, was in fact Technoblade. 

The air grew thick. Quackity stared at Technoblade, who wore a confident face but everyone could see that he was shaking. The once blue sky had slowly been covered by a gray blanket of clouds. Technoblade stared at the smaller man. Then back at the one at his side. The other man shook his head. Even if there was temptation, everyone knew there wouldn’t be items littering the ground today.

“I’ve renounced my violent ways, and it looks like there’s going to be a pretty bad storm, you should probably get home.” The piglin told them, Fundy couldn’t agree more. As he started to drag the two away from them.

“If you’re ever around again maybe we could catch up, Fundy and Ranboo.” the man said, then the two turned and started walking back inside the cottage. Though Quackity, blinded by rage, ran back to them. With an ax in hand, he swung. Fundy tried to make it before he did it but it was too late. Though Quackity didn’t hit Technoblade. There was a puff of smoke as random items fell to the ground. 

Fundy was frozen, Ranboo held his hands to his mouth, Quackity dropped the ax and started to move back towards the two. Technoblade turned around slowly. His gaze was sharper than ever. Like daggers tearing into the skin and flesh. Ranboo could sense the danger and grabbed both Fundy and Quackity. 

Like a flash, the three found themselves in the forest. Ranboo rubbed his head as he looked down at the two.

“What happened?” He asked, as the two looked at each other, both held frightened expressions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to leave you guys on a cliffhanger (kind of) and it might be a while till another chapter is put out. School is kicking my ass and I'm a little mentally exhausted. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you're having a good day. If you're aren't then I hope you're taking care of yourself. Get some water or something to eat if you haven't already. 
> 
> kith~


	5. Falling apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I feel like I should say that this feels very occ. The only bc like characters had a lot of different and off-screen development. BTW that's just for the whole thing.

The three ran through the forest. Ranboo begged for answers but Fundy and Quackity ignored his pleas. 

The brash, cold air hitting their faces. The crunch of the snow being muted by the loud thumping of their hearts. Even Ranboo’s own voice fell flat. 

The three finally made out of the forest. Ranboo took a breath and thought it would be a good time for them to explain. He guessed wrong as he noticed the two leaving him behind. Ranboo attempted to catch up but the two were already done and to their boats. 

The hybrid raced towards them. Voices in his head telling them that he did something wrong. Were they running from him? 

Did he last out and hurt someone? Ranboo felt numb but he knew was still moving. Was he even in control?

His thoughts shadowed the world, his stomach churned and he felt as if his bone could turn to mush. Then, he slipped. Falling through an opening in the ice. He felt his whole body engulfed in a burning sensation. He attempted to grab the opening though the gloves made it impossible for him to grasp anything. There was no other option. 

Fundy was at his boat, and then he realized Ranboo was nowhere in sight. The fox heard the small noise and turned to see Ranboo on the side of the hill. Soon he panicked as he saw that the enderman hybrid was soaked. Quackity was in his boat but he hadn’t left yet.

The fox dashed to Ranboo’s side. Fundy reached for him, Ranboo flinched at first, yet he was able to get him up. Quackity watched as Fundy guided Ranboo to his boat. As if the pain couldn’t get any worse, it started raining. 

The two rode back in silence. Ranboo learned on Fundy, the fox couldn’t understand the mutters. Ranboo’s vision slowly started to fade. The pain was overwhelming, yet he couldn’t scream or do anything. He knew that the two couldn’t help him alone. 

Tommy and Tubbo were having another conversation about the past. Before they had baked a cake. Of course, they didn’t know much about baking so they had Niki pitch in. While the cake sat alone and the two waited for the three to get back. 

The older blonde froze up, his friend raised an eyebrow. Tommy stood up, Tubbo was a bit concerned by his friend’s sudden actions. They hadn’t even realized it had started raining. 

The three made it back to the mainland. Fundy and Quackity both helped Ranboo out of the boat and back to L’manberg. Fundy carried him on his back, as the hybrid was shielded by the fox’s jacket. When they had finally reached the walls they let out a sigh of relief. 

When he saw Fundy carrying Ranboo back in the rain, panic started to arise. Tommy ran out of his home and right to them. 

Quackity was ready to be confronted, but Tommy passed him, not even acknowledging his existence. 

“What happened?” He cried, quickly taking his son away from Fundy. Tubbo stood confused as the three rushed in. Instantly dropping that confusion and joining Tommy’s side. 

Fundy and Quackity stayed downstairs as three disappeared upstairs. The two stood, said nothing, and waited for anyone to come downstairs. 

Fundy looked at Quackity, guilt covered his face. Fundy joined him on the couch. They looked at each other before any words were exchanged the two words they heard the creaking on the stairs. 

They shifted their attention to the Two that were coming down. Tommy was in the lead and glared at them.

Tubbo didn’t hold the same anger in his eyes but still seemed disappointed. Fundy stood up and rushed over to them. 

“Is he alright?” He said filled with worry, Tubbo sighed,

“He’ll be fine, though… there… it’s not time to discuss it.” Before the fox protested, Tommy stepped in. He’d never looked so serious before. 

“Quackity, What the fuck happened?” he stood up, he gripped his shoulder.   
Everyone’s eyes were on Quackity. He was speechless, Tommy was growing impatient. Tubbo decided to break the silence,

“Let’s talk about this in the morning, obviously tensions are high and we probably need time to think.” Everyone silently agreed, and two started to leave. Fundy lingered behind and looked back at the house. Then turned back around and continued back to his own home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yello, I hope that you enjoyed it, I realized as well that pacing is kind of rough. I just kind of try to have fun with writing, but if you want to give any criticism I am open to it. 
> 
> Anyways, remember don't forget to take breaks. Get something to eat or get some water if you haven't already.
> 
> Kith


	6. Dreaming away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief chapter that takes place in Ranboo's dream sequence.

The void meshed with the obsidian pillars. Endermen mindlessly walk from a random point A to be B. As they stumbled upon the jagged edges, that in one move and it can send you over into an unknown abyss. 

Yet, none of the creatures dawdled there seemed to actually care. Did they know that there was a void or is it just they don’t care? No one ever attempted to drive into it. Maybe they know that there is nothing down there?

The chirps are quiet and rare. Ranboo found himself wandering through the place. Within the realm was a calm that made his skin crawl. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to lose him.” the much younger voice echoed, Ranboo turned to see a much younger version of himself. Before he engaged with the kid version with himself. 

“Who was he?” Ranboo turned, another kid version of himself, talking to a disembodied voice, 

“I’ll tell you when you’re older.” Ranboo cringed at the memory, he attempted to ignore them. Blocking out the voices, as they piled onto each other. Distorting and twisting. Until Ranboo reached the smaller pillar. 

The lines that lingered in the air, some were familiar and some weren’t. As if somewhere deep in his mind the fragments of the forgotten memories are still there. Taunting him. The hybrid stared blankly at the pillar. The cacophony of voices became almost deafening. 

“You…” A voice, a voice that felt unknown but still familiar rang in his ears. Ranboo didn’t even realize that the rest of the voices were gone. Ranboo swung around and tried to locate where this voice was coming from. Then he turned back to the pillar. 

There it was, a giant purple eye gazing upon him, the dragon. Ranboo was stuck in place as the dragon raised their head. Then the voice protruded from their mouth. They craned their neck down towards the hybrid. 

A sinister smile stretched across their face. It's sharp teeth glimmered, Ranboo could almost see his reflection. 

“We’ll meet again…. Someday…” It’s voice was breathy and wasn’t hiding the foul tone. Then they laughed, it was eccentric and guttural. The way that it swung it’s head but into the air. The smile soon fell flat, Ranboo tried to move but the dragon still had their eyes on him. The thin slit called a pupil followed the hybrid.

“Don’t be afraid, Ranboo, after all, I am your only friend!” It uttered soon turning into manic laughter. The world beneath started to rumble and Ranboo hit the ground. When Ranboo looked at the dragon again, it decided to come closer. 

Their eyes wider as well as it beamed. Though it was clear, this thing wanted something else. As it drew closer Ranboo felt his blood run cold. Would running work? Did his powers work? Why isn’t he doing anything? What’s wrong with him? 

Ranboo held his eyes shut and awaited his inevitable doom. The dragon is possible only a few inches from his face. 

“You’re so pathetic,” The dragon breathed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO! How are you guys? I've been kind of sucky due to school. Also, I know that it isn't really that much of an achievement, but this hit 1000+ hits a few days ago!! I really hope you guys are enjoying this and if you have any feedback I welcome it. 
> 
> I hope you have a good day, don't forget to get some water and eat. 
> 
> kith!


	7. (Small update: Not a chapter)

Hey, I haven't been working on the fic as much cause of school. So for right now, I'll be taking a small hiatus. It won't be too long but probably, but don't expect any new chapters in the next few weeks. Though I might make a one-shot book, just because I do like writing, and one-shots are much easier to put out.

(Also Idk what the notes are doing, I think Ao3 is bugging out)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember to get something to drink and something to eat if you haven't already. Kith, ily guys

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hello, how are you? I have come back and I'm more annoying. Other than that, I hope you enjoyed it. Get something to drink or eat if you haven't already. I hope the rest of your day is good.


End file.
